


Messy Sketchbook

by The_Friendly_Asocial



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Eventual Fluff, F/M, Friendship Stuff, Gay Keith, I have plans so this won't be abandoned dont worry, Keith internally swears so this is teen, Keith is friends with shay btw, M/M, Mainly Klance, No Sex, Pan Lance, Shiro is Keith's brother, Slow Burn, they them for pidge
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-04
Updated: 2017-02-04
Packaged: 2018-09-22 00:48:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9574532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Friendly_Asocial/pseuds/The_Friendly_Asocial
Summary: Fifteen minutes before the bell of first period. Twenty minutes before school actually started. Around this time of day most would be chatting with friends or oversleeping, however if you were as asocial as Keith was, you’d be sitting in your first period, drawing shit.Beta-ed by Intagram user: @heroofbreath_Crys





	

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written anything for a while, but l couldn't resist doing stuff for Voltron. Especially after season two.

Fifteen minutes before the bell of first period. Twenty minutes before school actually started. Around this time of day most would be chatting with friends or oversleeping, however if you were as asocial as Keith was, you’d be sitting in your first period, drawing shit. Now, he wasn’t drawing literal shit, but it may have well been. Scratching random colors onto a cheap target sketch book wasn’t actually art, just a repetitive activity to pass time and think.

There had been more than one occasion where someone overly curious would look over his shoulder and immediately cringe at the blobs that resembled a two year old’s masterpiece. Now, obviously Keith wasn’t a mind reader, but it doesn’t take a social adept or average person to know that his “art” was utter shit to everyone including himself.

It also doesn’t take a socially adept person to realize that bio had started while he was zoning out, but here Keith was, failing at mundane tasks.

“- partners?” A voice was apparently talking to him

“Huh? Do I… know you?” Some other kid was standing directly in front of his desk, for seemingly no reason at all.

“The names Lance, and yea you do loner, we have three classes together”

“Huh…” Keith was trying to remember the face but he was obviously drawing a blank.

“Really dude? Man that’s sad, if you had any influence on anyone, I’d actually be hurt” Lance said defensively, all Keith did was forget his name.

“The hell? ‘Least I’m better than you, I don’t walk up to people and insult them for no reason,” Some memory of “Lance” was coming to mind. If Keith was right then he was that average, over obnoxious, cocky shit that every school had, and had to put up with at some point.

“Um, in case you missed it, I’m asking you to be partners for this experiment. You’re lucky that there’s anyone here who’s nice enough to talk to a mullet.”

“Yea well you can fuck off, I’ve done plenty of experiments without help before” Keith had no idea what he was supposed to be doing but he’s pretty sure he can figure it out without this guy.

“Man, now it makes sense why you never talk, I regret coming here after all,”

“Well good for me then, bye” At this point it would be expected that Lance would walk off, but apparently he was too prideful to just let it go.

“-all you do is draw” he continued “what’s even so special about this thing” Then this kid had the audacity to steal Keith’s property without even hesitating to think first.

“Hey give it back” Now he was standing. Ready to snatch it back. Only thing holding Keith back was the fact he was in a classroom. Tons of students watching. Tons of schools rules on physical contact. And a- no teacher. Okay whatever there are still people who can’t wait to get others in trouble.

“Oh the calm and collected Keith is, guess what, _standing_ , boy am I _Blessed_ to witness this moment of character development”

“Give It.” Keith said, holding back a scream of rage at this prick

“Or what? You’re gonna hit me with a dull pencil?”

Despite the fact that many of the students were openly watching the argument for some rare entertainment, they were all at least seated at a lab station with someone as a partner.

“Boys, why are you not at a station yet?” The click of a teacher's tongue interrupted. Wasn’t she Just out of the classroom?

“Sorry” Lance spoke up, “..won’t happen again” Lance squinted in Keith’s direction, before he dropped the sketchbook back onto his desk.

The two then reluctantly made their way to the last station left. They sat next to each other in stubborn silence and palpable irritation, the only pieces of evidence left to suggest that an argument occurred.

 

\-----

 

“Guys I messed up.” were the first words Lance whined to Pidge and Hunk during lunch.

“That’ll be a good title for your autobiography, good to see you’re thinking ahead”

“Pidge, I don’t need any of your salt, I got in an argument with _Keith_ ”

“Woah what happened buddy?” Hunk asked earnestly, at least One of Lance’s friends cared about his love life.

“Ah, well… I wanted to ask to be bio partners, and-”

“How’d you screw that up” Pidge interrupted

“ _Piiidge_ , you and I both know how important anything Keith is to him” Lance wasn’t sure if he should be thankful for Hunk’s support or embarrassed that he’s ranted about his crush to the two for so long. Probably both.

“As I was saying” He spoke up, albeit hesitantly, “I kinda got defensive when Keith didn’t know me, and I uh, kinda insulted his social status?”

“Lance!” Hunk couldn’t help but react, all Pidge did was shake their head in a knowing way.

“Well it wasn’t all my fault! He got way too riled up and looked ready to kill me when I only _touched_ his dumb sketchbook!”

Pidge only sighed before responding, “You know how I get irritated when you touch anything of mine?”

“Yea” Lance predictably replied

“Well, he’s probably similar to me in that regard” Lance still didn’t really understand Pidge’s overprotectiveness with Items, but nonetheless Lance still nodded his head. He planned to remember that advice anyway, even if it was hard to relate to.

“Lance, we can hang out today if you need to vent” Hunk offered, “- Lunch is about to end but know that one argument is not going to jeopardize your future and that we’re here for you” Pidge looked like they were about to argue against the hangout before Lance spoke up first.

“Thanks Hunk, I think I want some alone time tonight. Be ready for text messages though!”

“Aye aye, Captain” Hunk readily responded right before the bell.

 

\-----

 

“Rough day, Keith?” Shiro asked as soon as Keith relocked the worn front door. Of _course_ his brother would know about his day without even so much as glancing at Keith’s face. Keith had a theory that the reason he sucked at being social was because any useful genes went to Shiro, thus bringing his brother all the way up to mind reader level.

“You guessed it” He responded half-heartedly as he trudged into the kitchen Shiro was in.

“What’s up Keith?” Shiro asked in the demanding but kind voice that only someone like Shiro was capable of doing.

“Some dude named Lance got all pissy at me today” He left out the detail that it happened during first period because normal people probably didn’t let such an early event ruin a their entire school day.

“Do you know why he was mad?” Shiro prodded carefully.

“It wasn’t my fault if you’re wondering. Just because I didn’t know his name he got all uppity.” Keith said, already defending himself.

“That probably hurt his feelings if he took the time to remember your name” Shiro guessed without even knowing that Lance asked him to be partners in bio.

“Whatever, doesn’t make it alright to grab my sketchbook, it's not like I’m the only person in his classes that he could decide to bother.” Keith noticed the quiet sigh that left Shiro’s mouth, although Keith couldn’t guess what was going through his brother’s head.

“Maybe you should go to the dojo with Shay, that always clears your mind” Shiro suggested.

“Fine, can I grab a soda?” Keith wasn’t against the suggestion. Shay was his best friend, and still hung out with him even though she had many better options for company, least he figured she did, Shay went to fancy private school after all.

“Only if you bring water too,” Shiro, ever the believer that water lead to a better work out.

“Thanks Daaad,” Keith called out before leaving the cramped kitchen.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! If Lance seems a little OOC you can point it out, I understand and relate to Keith more than him. Plus this is my first Voltron fic :)


End file.
